


Interwoven

by aspiratixn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'll continue editing as this continues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiratixn/pseuds/aspiratixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of guys trying to live life and make ends meet and trust each other. A lot of loss, a lot of tears, a lot of touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy: Daylight

Percy rolled over, snoring softly against the other person in his– their– bed. His head was tucked against a shoulder, in the crook of the neck; his legs tangled in the sheets with another pair; his hand holding another. He wasn’t a heavy sleeper but he most definitely wasn’t a light sleeper, which made things all that much worse for the person.

“…rce. Perce. Percy. Wake up.”

Mumbling something that was supposed to be “Ten minutes” and came out as “’n mines”, he was eventually bugged awake by a gentle but firm voice. Peeking his sea green eyes open, he’s met with a small pout on soft lips.

“I know you’re awake.”

A small smile perks up his own lips and he snuggles closer, his chest pressing against the other with a small hum. A slight exasperated sigh filled the room but he knew it wasn’t that big of a deal. The person brushed his hair, tucking some strands behind his ear. Tousled brown-black hair was definitely one of Percy’s charming points.

“Jeez Perce.”

Sometime later, Percy woke up alone, curled up on the bed under sheets and covers. There’s the sounds of a shower and as he sits up lazily, he can see the steam wisp out of the bathroom. Of course the other is also singing, some musical song that’s perfect for an upbeat morning. The voice from the shower was a confident and yet blissful sound, clear and beautiful. Dragging himself out of bed, he slinks towards the bathroom in that sexy (what a terrible placement of words) fashion of his, golden brown tan glistening in the light and muscles rippling. A literal god on earth.

The person in the shower is no joke either. It’s steamy but there’s a glimpse of golden locks of hair like literal woven gold, plastered across freckled, pale skin. It’s slightly red from the heat of the water. If he looked close enough, Percy could possibly see blue eyes flash but it’s too early in the morning for this shit. Instead, he just shuts the bathroom door and locks it, yawning as he strips out of his underwear and pulls open the glass door

The steam rolls out and there’s a low yelp at the cold air; a cliché in movies and in life it seems. Sliding into the not too large, not too small shower, Percy closed the door and reached out to wrap his arm lazily around the other’s neck, smiling like the sleepy goof he was.

“Hey.”

“You’re up.”

“Yeah.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Mm.”

“I was just about to get out.”

“Sure you were.”

“I was!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Let me out Perce.”

“But-“

“Perce. I gotta make you an’ me breakfast and then I’ve got work for 72 hours.”

“Mmmm five more minutes.”

“You big puppy.”

“I’m your big puppy.”

“That you are.”

Percy kisses a freckled shoulder and drapes there for a few moments in that like heaven in a cube setting before he reluctantly pulls back, allowing the sandy haired blond to slip out of the shower with a deep blue towel around him.

“You’re perfect.”

“I know Perce. You tell me every morning.”

“But you’re really, really perfect.”

“Perce.”

“Okay.”

So he turns away as the most perfect person in the world dresses, wet curls of hair settling comfortably.

“Hurry up.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll make breakfast and I expect you over there in fifteen minutes, no exceptions.”

“Okay, okay, what are you, my mom?”

“Just get your ass to the kitchen. Fifteen minutes.”

“Right.”

There’s footsteps that trail farther away. Sighing, he turns the water cooler and it sizzles against his skin. He rinses off quickly, goes about his morning routine. He throws on some jeans and a red shirt, stepping out the room and flying into the chair, he’s there when the cook turns around.

“Ah jeez Perce, you’re still wet.”

**A/N: you probably already know the described person**


	2. Will: Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nico was not at camp in this slight AU twist.

Pushing the plate full of toast, bacon and scrambled eggs towards the green eyed boy, Will wondered briefly if this was one of those days that he would demand everything be blue. The whole house was like an ocean, blue and blue and bluer. Will always felt like he was living in the ocean, even though there was no way that was possible. This was New York after all, a one level apartment room in a big complex in Manhattan.

The cold air outside rattled the window but that was normal. That window was so broken it wasn’t even funny anymore. But it was and Will broke out a soft laugh. He picked up his own plate, eating right there at the little island in their kitchen area. Percy ate at the little bar next to it, the weird slab of marble that cut their kitchen from their dining/living room(s). Percy ate almost as fast as Will could cook so it wasn’t strange that there was a clang of plate and utensil in the sink. The blond felt a quick peck on the cheek before he looked up, finding Percy, stare at him with adoring eyes.

“Aw c’mon Perce you _know_ I’m weak against your pretty sea eyes.”

“I know.”

“Do you have a reason for that?”

“Not really.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I just love you.”

That. That was what made him blush all the time. As it did now, tinting red under his freckled cheeks. Looking down and staring at the plate with a leafy pattern on it, Will just stuttered before glancing up and kissing Percy’s lips very gently, an action that seemed to make Percy blush profusely. It left the both of them as red idiots in love even though Will was in a rush and Percy had several errands to run.

“I should go.”

“Me too.”

“I’ll see you in 72?”

“Yeah.”

“Stay safe.”

“I say that to you dumbass.”

“I love you too.”

“Bye Will.”

“Bye Perce.”

And they left separately. Percy slunk back to his -- or rather their -- room with a yawn, stretching upwards like he was trying to strike Zeus. Meanwhile, Will wolfed down his breakfast and then threw everything in the sink, leaving a loving reminder that if there were any dirty dishes in the sink, Percy wouldn’t live to see another Halloween. It was late October, the 28th in fact. They were both really excited for Halloween, especially since Will’s shift at the NY fire station would end that day.

He was dressed in a dark navy blue and a pair of grey jeans with a pair of leather combat boots to complete the image. Who says combat boots don’t look fantastic on men. He grabbed a thicker jacket on his way out, a pleasant shade of red. Pale, like a muted rainbow or perhaps a sunset. The best way to describe it was probably amber or what happens when you mix apple juice with some water and some fruit punch. It was a good color and it kept him warm.

Stepping out the apartment itself into the cold wasn’t very pleasant but it woke Will up even more than Percy had. Man, Percy. What a guy.

It wasn’t a very exciting story on how they ended up living together. Will had planned to move into the city permanently and only spend some select times with the Camp but no one really wanted him to go alone and besides, Will? By himself? The thought scared everyone; what if he couldn’t cook (wrong, he totally could) or if he got attacked by monsters (he could defend himself!!). In the end, he was pressured into looking for a roommate, preferably (most definitely) a demigod.

Unfortunately, not many people wanted to move out of camp and study in Manhattan which was just crawling with monsters and the like. Jason was the one who came up with the idea of Percy. Firstly, Percy lived with his mom despite being 19. That wasn’t great for the guy’s reputation. Plus, he just started a job, just like Will and coincidentally (or fatefully perhaps as Will had never met a coincidence in his life), they were working at the police station very close to the fire station. It wasn’t a bad arrangement and Percy hadn’t minded so they set it up though really, Will wasn’t feeling so great or on board with this supposedly fan-dangling-tastic idea. Mostly because he was really fucking gay and Percy was _hot_. As in really sexy.

That did not bode well the first couple weeks. They shared a bedroom because that’s all they could afford in the expensive housing market. The little room they had consisted of the bathroom, bedroom, kitchen/living room/dining room mix and a tiny study area tucked in the corner. Their closets were meshed together enough that it was a common occurrence for Percy to grab Will’s jeans and Will to grab Percy’s shirts. Some mess that came out to be once but it was alright since they could pretty much wore each other’s clothes anyways.

Will worked all the odd hours, the fire station calling in for hours to days at a time without returning home at all. He wondered if sometimes Percy missed him at night at first, but he dismissed that—after all, Percy was straight. He dated Annabeth and he flirted with Rachel at one point and Reyna had shown interest in him once.

Later, he’d come home to a drunk Percy. How that occurred was still beyond him but he found the boy curled up on the bed, one of Will’s shirts in his hands, holding it like a teddy bear. That particular shirt smelled _a lot_ like Will because he wore it so often. The smell of pine, ash and smoke. And sweat. It was simply _Will_ in that shirt.

In the morning, he wanted to ask the other about it but that didn’t happen because as he learned, Percy was a terrible hangover kind of drinker. He spent the morning nursing the headache, taking several Advils throughout the day.

Either or, it really wasn’t a big deal right? That’s what Will told himself anyways.

Until Percy straight up, nonchalantly said something that made the blond freeze cold.

“I love you.”

Such loaded words. Will broke a dish that day out of shock but Percy had those sea green eyes trained on him and he couldn’t look away. He did stutter out a conversation though.

“B-but don’t you… Aren’t you straight?”

“Eh. Bi?”

“Bi.”

“Why?”

“I mean.”

“Is this about you being gay.”

“You knew?”

“Sure. Jason told me.”

As much as Will loved Jason, he could be a real jackass sometimes.

“Jason.”

“Yep.”

“And you still agreed.”

“Sure.”

“Why.”

Percy paused at that bit.

“Because.”

“Perce really, I’m going to kick you out if you don’t tell me _why_.”

“I just thought that you wouldn’t mind and I didn’t care so it’d be fine. Plus it’s close to where we both work and the camp and I mean, I just didn’t care.”

And that was the end of that.


End file.
